Last of Us plus a Prototype
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Meet Jack the Ripper the last holder of the Blacklight Virus and the Mercer Gene. A man who kills and slaughters for fun but underneath all that psychotic and sociopathic tendencies is a man who had lost everything and his entire world fell down upon him. Now Jack is haunted by his old love Anna's ghost while he learns how she died and hunts for a possible family still alive.


Last of Us plus a Prototype

ESKK: Hey this is me with a new fic. Now before you ask this came to me at a whimsy and was co-written with Mr.? So please enjoy this and before you leave be sure to leave a review behind. Now let's begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking."

 _"_ _Letters,"_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Life Is Strange they belong to their rightful owners.

Warning: Also please note this is my first attempt at an Anti-Hero so please give me pointers alright. Also beware of blood and gore in this fic because it's Prototype it's to be expected.

(Start)

(Start Chapter 1)

A young man was sitting by his camp fire using a building as shelter as he already took care of the clickers judging by the rotting corpses of the annoying clicking fungus bats. It was the middle of the night as he personally didn't need the fire but it helped remind him that he was still here and keep him from going crazy before falling asleep which is another thing he didn't need. For Jack it's been a long time 23 years since he met his girlfriend, 25 years before he became this thing, 20 years since the plague broke out from a fungus of all things, 15 years since he sent his girlfriend to the QZ as he covered her and the other Survivors, 14 years since his search for her came to an end as he did find her but in a morgue. 14 years ago he lost the love of his life because he couldn't protect her. Of Jack had gotten here sooner finished his clean up or just skipped it and come running to her maybe she would still be alive.

The young man known as Jack was forced to fully embrace his other persona Jack the Ripper and slaughter anything that so much as annoys him infected being the top, followed by Hunters who he scares off, next being the Fireflies because the annoying little bastards are trying to make a cure that probably doesn't exist, and lastly the FEMA in the QZ's who tend to attack him thinking he was breaking a law by leaving a QZ he was never even a part of. Of course a quick reminded of Jack the Ripper does whatever he wants and the FEMA go running with tails between their legs or missing limbs stuck up there asses. Jack was keeping the fire alive before a bright light shined on him as Jack looked and saw an armored vehicle with the FEMA logo on it.

Speak of the devil because these guys just don't know when to quit. FEMA troops flooded out of the vehicle as Jack sighed in annoyance. "You there how did you get out of the QZ?" He asked as Jack glared at them and chose not to answer as he added more wood to the fire. "Hey we're talking to you!" The soldier called as Jack continued to ignore him as he looked to be counting to ten to calm himself down.

"Looks like he won't answer we should just cuff him and check if he's infected." They said as John under his black and red hoodie smirked. Jack already knew what he was going to do since in his time he had been bitten so many times he lost track of how many of those infected bastards had bit him or just scrapped him. All in all Jack was immune because he was already infected with the last known strand of a disease from 23 or 24 years ago.

The FEMA troops cuffed him as they didn't see the tendril's coming from Jack's sleeves to the cuffs as one soldier took out a scanner to see if he was clean or not. 'Well there reactions should be video worthy.' Jack thought as he was so going to enjoy the slaughter that was about to happen.

The soldier got out the scanner as they held it up against his neck area, as the FEMA troop holding the gun on him said, "Don't move or else."

The guy with the scanner started with a few beeps as the thing scanner soon read, 'Error', as he said, "What the?"

The guy does it again as his partner said to him, "What the hold up?"

As the back tendrils slide into the lock of the cuffs as they silently unlock them as the guy with the Scanner said, "Something up with the scanner, I seem it's having trouble reading- (BEEP!) Wait... Oh god!"

The guy looked like he seen a ghost as back away quickly as the guy with his gun out said, "What the fucking matter?!"

Jack stood up and face the FEMA troop with the gun as the guy looked him with jack raising his arm and show the handcuff no longer on his hand, and show the black like vain on the cuff as he said, "What the Fu-

Jack didn't let him finish as grab the gun in a blink of an eye as the guy fire the gun full auto wasting all his rounds before Jack rips the gun from his and pull his fist back as soon punch the gun through his gut allowing his guts to come out as blood also spewed out in a short spray as the FEMA troop gasp in great pain and panic as his body started to break down into Biomass and Jack absorb the guy into his being.

The other FEMA just watch as his partner just got kill in front of him by the number one most wanted man alive by anyone, Jack Reach, code and nick named Jack the Ripper.

With the scanner by him read, 'INFECTED "CBI" (Screen glitches) "BLACKLIGHT" Positive'.

Jack turn to the other FEMA troop as he backed away crawling as he reach for his Side-arm and took aim but he was shaking badly he miss the first few shot and got hits with a few more shots.

Before he could fire anymore, Jack reach down and pull the guy up to his feet as the guy said, "Pl-please don't kill me, I'm j-just following orders."

Jack gave a smile and said, "I know… I just don't care. You FEMA piss me off one too many times already, as now I think it time to show them once again. Don't. Fuck. With. Me."

The guy scream before Jack punch the guy through his mask and absorb him and soon turning into the guy he just killed, as memories come to him to where their camp site is at as he said, "Let's go pay them another visit shall we?"

(Scene change)

Jack had just finished up the camp for now since there were multiple QZ Patrol Camps in the area one going dark should cause an investigation and by the time they get there they would see Jacks handy work again. Jack looked at said handy work as he saw that the male troops were skinned alive while the other were hanging by their intestines above with many of them dismembered and there feet stuck up another's ass. Of course Jack went above and beyond and used an old classic of the infamous Vlad the Impaler and had done so to multiple FEMA troops.

Of course he went beyond that for the females as he did a little different for them. Now normally he doesn't kill woman as long as there hot and even then he wouldn't so much as rape them. No for them he decided to be creative and started small. For some of them he had dressed them up as jungle woman and put them in tents in a compromising position after knocking them out, another group he had stripped of cloths and tied them to a sort of wall thing with arms and legs spread as they were tied up, another set he also stripped them of cloths and locked them in cages ranging from the simple kind of cell cage to something that could pass as an oversized bird cage, finally for the last group he grabbed some boxes punctured air holes in them and like the others stripped them and put them on the box with a note outside the box saying "Open for a surprise," and inside with a similar note saying "Take her home and make her yours," and he also put them with a large pile of empty boxes so when they wake up when troops arrive well a lot of men in those groups will be holding back some boners.

Jack laughed at his handy work as he held the severed head of a FEMA Troop and smiled at him. "Now then buddy any last words for your guys coming after me?" Jack asked as the decapitated head couldn't answer. "I thought now." Jack said before throwing the head to a pile of gore with a note saying, 'Jack the Ripper was here enjoy the present -Jack.'

Jack then began walking away as he quickly went to a different area and disguised as a QZ troop again as he mixed in with a larger group as they split up for patrol. As they walked Jack noticed the rain was bad as he looked to hem with a smile. "So I've heard that some of our vets spotted Jack nearby." One said as the woman looked.

"Jack?" She asked as they walked around.

"Yeah nicknamed Jack the Ripper no one has been able to beat him those who attack him I heard he sent their heads back in boxes their guts in body bags and sends the individual limbs in other boxes to be delivered one after the other." The soldier said as the woman shuddered.

"Man how come no one has stopped him?" She asked as Jack held back his insane laughter. Jack will admit it he's a monster unfit to protect anyone not after... anyway Jack also reveled in his infamy because thanks to him Hunters are too afraid to even act properly and even more so when he's nearby. Jack used fear to keep the Hunters from hurting people openly but when he's not around he makes sure the Hunters know that if he hears what they do he'll run right back.

For Jack he lived for this kind of stuff after all he had nothing to live for in his eternal life so if he's going to live forever might as well kill people who get on his nerves. "A lot of people tried but almost no one came back alive, those who do only survived because Jack let them live." The FEMA troop said as Jack knew there was more to the story of why he let them live. He let them live because when he took some of their blood he saw they had loved ones waiting for them to come home and were still alive. Jack himself lost a loved one and would be damned if he let those guys be separated from their loved ones.

"Man then we really got the crappy shift if Jack the Ripper is nearby." One said as Jack also made sure the scanners he had snagged were destroyed once they scanned him. Can't start a Blacklight freak out with the CBI stuff still out there. Man to think Ants went through this shit when they touch the mushroom makes Jack never want to do shrooms.

Jack soon saw the group agree to split up and Jack ended up going with Ramirez a lady by the looks of it to Sector 12 as they soon heard footsteps. "Stragglers you circle around I'll surprise them and we'll trap them." Ramirez said as Jack nodded through his victim's voice.

Jack knew these were stragglers but something was off with one of them something both familiar and unfamiliar. Jack did a bio pulse to see as one of them was a kid 14 years old which caused Jack to chuckle to that. If she lived they might have had a kid themselves that age if not a little older or younger. Jack then went to the scanner he snagged from the guy he consumed as he looked around and went around the path to trap the Stragglers.

Jack stayed hidden and saw a man with a beard and a bag like all these stragglers, a young woman who seemed to be walking with them, and to Jack's shock a young girl the 14 year old. But what shocked her was Jack swore he saw Anna for a minute before his eyes adjusted and saw the girl instead as he mentally sighed. 'Accept it Jack she's gone and never coming back all because you couldn't save her now just move on already a monster like you doesn't deserve happiness or love.' Jack mentally told himself but the pain and the hurt it was still all there.

Once the bearded man came through Ramirez hit him over the head with the butt of her gun as Jack came from behind the woman and pointed a hand gun at them. "Don't do anything stupid." Ramirez said as Jack came up from behind and pointed the handgun at the two woman.

"Move." Jack said using this body's voice as he was so looking forward to offing Ramirez. Yes he normally doesn't kill woman or children but Ramirez was but ass ugly for a skinny woman.

"Turn around on your knees." Ramirez said as Jack kept his glee under control. "You scan'em. I'll call it in." Ramirez said as Jack held himself back just a little longer. All he had to do was wait for the set up so he can deliver the punch line.

"Alright." Jack said as once the three were on their knees he could feel the 14 year old girls heart rate increase like she's worried. Like she has something to hide and the scanner will reveal what she's trying to hide. Did she carry a dormant strand of Blacklight no she was too young to even know about something from over 23 years ago. "Put your hands on your head." Jack said as he was ready to use the scanner once the three weren't going to try anything.

"This is Ramirez of section 12. Requesting pick up for three stragglers." Ramirez said as Jack scanned the woman. "Understood." Ramirez said as she got the answer as Jack now had his set up.

"Look the other way. We can make this worth your while." She said as Jack smirked at her.

"Don't worry sweetheart I already make things worth my while like what I'm going to do when the little girl is scanned." Jack said using his normal voice in a whisper catching the woman off guard as Jack then went to the male. Jack was silent as he scanned the male before heading to the girl as he looked to his pray. "Hey what's the ETA?" Jack asked as he arrived on the girl and began to scan her.

"Couple minutes." She said as Jack then stopped scanning her without looking at what the scanner said making sure the girl kept down.

"Good plenty of time." Jack said as Ramirez looked to him.

"Time for what?" She asked just as Jack shot her in the knee cap catching everyone off guard as she screamed in pain. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" She roared before the black worm like things surrounded Jack's body surprising everyone as Jack appeared with a smile on his face.

"SURPRISE YOU FUCKIGN CUNT!" Jack called out as the woman was wide eyed as she had seen the video of the Blacklight Outbreak when she first enlisted.

"Jack the Ripper." She said as that was the only person she can think of who would do this for a laugh.

"Well I heard you guys were fans of mine so I thought why not drop in and show you why they call me this." Jack said with a laugh as he looked at Ramirez. "Hey audience!" Jack called as he looked to the trio. "Cover your eyes if you're weak in the stomach I want to do something." Jack said before he walked over to Ramirez who was trying to crawl away.

Jack then grabbed her by the leg before pulling her up and grabbing her head allowing the tendrils to dig into her neck causing her to scream. "I always wanted to do this." Jack said before he pulled and with one quick tug he pulled Ramirez head off with her spine as he grabbed it and put it at the spot the vehicle would find it. Jack laughed as he kissed his two fingers and pointed it to the sky like he was telling someone in heaven he would keep surviving and doing whatever he can to prove people he was a monster. Jack had accepted it the day he lost Anna and like they say monsters deserve to be alone and be seen as evil.

Jack then picked up the scanner he dropped and was surprised at what he saw. "Damn looks like little Miss Tween is infected." Jack said as he threw the thing to the woman who caught it. "Must be puberty's evolution." Jack said in a joke as he was the only one laughing at it not caring that it wasn't funny.

The looks on their faces looked horrified, but the look on the women that Jack toss the scanner too had a surprise look on her face as she looked what it says on the scanner itself as she said, "Oh shit."

The women toss the scanner to the man as she said, "Look." As he took it but before he looked at it, he keep looking at Jack as he stood around with a damn smile on his face as he said, "Oh don't mind me, I'm not here."

The man knew of Jack well, hear the stories and never believe them to be true but what he saw, still couldn't believe it but his eyes slowly look down to the scanner and read what it said as it says, 'INFECTED "CBI" Positive' (screen glitches for a moment).

"Jesus Christ," The man said as he could not believe what he was reading as he look to the women and said, "Marlene set us up?"

When Jack heard that name as he thought, 'That women is still alive? I thought I shoot that bitch up, but then again I was just mostly shooting all over the place.'

Jack remember what he did earlier today when some fireflies came too close to his area even shot at him thinking he was an infected, they not that far from the thought but not the ones that all over, but it still pisses him off and he chase their asses all around until they came to their group to help save their asses, all the good that did as jack absorb some into his biomass and took their guns and fire on the rest.

The women didn't know what to say to the man as he turn to the girl and said, "Why the hell are we smuggling an infected girl?"

"Maybe you two are a pain in her ass and wanted to get rid of you? Speaking of ass, you lady have a nice one," Jack said trying to be funny in a way, but he also gave a compliment to her, as she looked at him and wanted to slap him but the last thing anyone wants to do is mess with 'Jack the ripper'.

"I'm not infected, and Marlene wouldn't do that," The girl said as the man throw the scanner to the girl as he said, "No? So was this lying?"

"I can explain!" The girl said as Jack rub his hands together and said, "Oh drama, wish I had popcorn, not like I need to eat it, but still. Is still popcorn around, I have no idea"

"You better explain fast," The women said as the girl roll up her right sleeve and show an old bite mark on her as Jack got a look at it and said, "Yep bite mark, she's infected."

"I am not, just look at it," The girl said as the man wave his hand as he said, "I don't care how you got infected."

"It's three weeks old," The girl said as the woman said, "No. Everyone turns within two days. So you stop bullshitting."

"Hu… the girl maybe telling the truth, most infected with bite mark that haven't turn yet are fresh, this one looks like it is healing a little faster rate too," Jack said as he explain the bite from his distant and can tell if wounds are old are new from hit time of medical studies, I guess some old skills do come in handy.

"Ok how do you know that?" The man asked as Jack smiled.

"Before the plague hit I was a Medical and Biotechnology student in New York University had to know this stuff if I wanted to pass and hit my career goal at the time." Jack said as a bonus was he knew how to properly kill a person from his studies and when he lived in LA and tested the limits of his powers.

"Thank you we have an actual doctor with us." The girl said as Jack looked.

"I never got the license since the evacuation happened when I was in the last few days before the test to get that license." Jack said as he did make it to be allowed to take the test so it still counted a bit.

"Anyway why would she set you up?" The girl asked as Jack looked to them.

"Oh I get it now she needs you two to get the last hope for the world out of town and if she dies or worse the human race is pretty much screwed and FUBAR no pressure though knowing that if she dies the end of the world is on your heads." Jack said as that didn't help labiate any pressure.

The man looked at this as he tried to make sense of this but if Jack is telling the truth including his medical studies then that would mean this girl was immune. Though he didn't buy it but then Jack spoke after Jack sent out a Hunter Pulse. "Hey we got company! More FEMA!" Jack called as the man looked and saw the armored vehicle coming this way.

"Oh Shit. Tess Run. RUN!" The man called to the woman known as Tess grabbed the girl as Jack followed them as they made their escape.

"Go. GO! MOVE!" Tess called as she helped the girl up as they began to make their escape.

"Well this should be fun!" Jack called as he might as well stick with these guys for a bit. Who knows it might be entertaining. Jack of course grabbed the dead woman's scanner in case he wanted to stick with them he would need them to trust him a bit. Once they jumped off a ledge Jack can hear one of the FEMA Soldiers gagging at the sight he left for them as he looked to the girl and smiled at her.

"Well little munchkin seems you have a strong stomach you know with seeing me rip that chicks head off with her spine and absorbed her Biomass I have to ask your name, I might have a fan in you." Jack said as the two looked at him.

"Why are you even still here shouldn't you be off somewhere else causing mass destruction?" Tess asked as Jack smirked.

"Simple nowhere to do so nearby and... I'm bored don't like it then suck it up." Jack said as he looked to the girl. "Now then munchkin what's your name after all a celebrity like me needs to know all his fans by name." Jack said as he didn't have fans exactly more like people who were scared shitless of him the minute they hear his name or recognize him.

"Name's Ellie," The girl told him as Jack said, "Ellie hu? I know an Ellie once."

"Really, what was she like?" Ellie ask as the group went under an opening down in the trench as Jack said, "A hell of an old lady, she dead now though." "Oh," Ellie said as Tess took the lead as she said, "Follow me."

Alarms are heard and spot lights are seen ahead as he group duck behind a small wall, other than Jack as Joel said, "Duck you Idjit."

"Oh right trying be sneaky. Don't worry, I'm covered," Jack said as he shift into the FEMA troop image as he walk ahead as Ellie is amazed by that as she asked, "How does he do that?"

"Why not ask him, if he doesn't kill you that is," Joel said as Tess is thinking the same thing.

Jack in his FEMA cover walk into the light as it seem they were ignoring him as the FEMA troops on top with the lights took him as one of them own.

Tess watch as the lights move as it seem Jack is going to help them for a bit, she may as well take advantage of things as she said, "Alright Ellie. When I give you the signal, we run."

As a light pass front and said, "Now run!" Tess said as she, Ellie, and Joel ran out from the cover to another and then down into another trench, as when they jump down, the FEMA truck came up as Jack still in his Cover walk up to the area.

Some got out as one troop looked at him as they said to him, "Hey You seen any stragglers?"

Jack shake his head a bit and said in his body's voice, "Haven't seen anybody. They could be hiding around."

The FEMA troop spins his finger around and said, "Search the area, they could be around still, and you, come with me."

The group keep going through the lower trench area as they shine their light down, but keep out of site.

Jack walked over to the high ranking guy as he said, "Why are you out here alone and where your weapon?"

"My weapon got mud in the receiver so I left it behind, and my partner went to check something out, never heard from her yet," The guy said as the high ranking guy sighed and said, "They may have found her, head mostly with her spine on it."

Jack acted surprise, and not that hard as his face was cover and did a jerk movement as he said in a pretend voice saying, "She dead?... Was it Jack?"

"Maybe, but don't know, but we do know he is out here somewhere, as he pay one of our site a visit with his calling card," The high rank said as Jack look down before looking back up and said, "Thank you sir."

"No problem, now for the most part I'm going to need you in help with the search, you can grab a spare weapon in the back, that side arms of your isn't much" The man said as Jack nods and spoken, "Thank you… but I think I'll take yours." Jack voice return at the end as the guy look to him and before he could do anything, Jack shot his hand through the guy as he gasp in pain, blood leak from his mask as Jack hand show he was deep within his chest.

"I'm relieving you of duty, sir," Jack said in a mock tone, as the guy sounded like he was choking on his own blood, before jack rip his hand out as blood and biomass came forth as the Jack the ripper consume the guy with all the other FEMA troop too spread out to notice.

As jack have a new look and a gun in his hand as he said, "Now let join the others, they haven't gone too far I hope." As Jack did a bio pulse and search for them and sees them ahead in the trench as he walk up the high ground and follow them from there.

(Tess, Joel, and Ellie)

The group had made their way through the trenches as Ellie was told to stay close to Joel as they needed to escape. Plus even though Jack was helping them they knew it was only a matter of time before Jack turned on them. They knew how he was as from the looks of it Jack might have been close to the Mercer Virus at some point or another. But they knew as long as they stay out of Jack's radar they should be ok. Joel had seen some of Jack's handy work from time to time and needless to say what he saw wasn't pretty anything left behind that's flesh be it dead or alive wasn't because he felt like it as judging by what horror he did those were left overs.

But Joel knew Jack seemed to be specific with who he targets and who he kills but it seems to be erratic but one common factor was with them. Usually it's those who are outside the QZ and happen to come across him and attack. If Joel had to guess they got on Jacks bad side and Jack slaughtered them. But that was beside the point as they began making their way through the trenches until they arrived at a ruined building area to find a FERMA Troop looking for them. As they hid behind cover he looked around getting frustrated before giving up.

"Fuck it let the clickers or Jack take care of them." He said before leaving the area as he knew if Jack appeared all Hell would break loose. The trio then sighed in relief and began making their way through the area as they needed to escape the Troops.

(Later at a pipe entrance)

Joel, Tess, and Ellie arrived to see a FREMA Soldier charging at Joel knocking him down as he looked to be infected as he roared at Joel who grabbed his bat and hit the "Infected," over the head with it as it then yelped a bit.

"Hey what the fuck Joel I was just playing around!" Jack's voice was heard as the soldier turned into Jack with his hood up.

"The fuck is wrong with you? I could have killed you." Joel said as Jack laughed at that one.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try since the first guy who had these powers survived a nuke, um I think you have better chance shooting and killing a bloater with that pistol then me." Jack said as he got up.

"How did you find us?" Tess asked as Jack snickered a bit.

"I can track any biological signature I want, plus I recognized Ellie's weird as fuck Biological signature so tracing her was nor problem sweet thang." Jack flirted as Tess was getting real annoyed with Jack's antics. "So where to? We need to smuggle her to those Fireflies right?" Jack said as he got up as Joel looked at him with a glare.

"You aint coming with us we can't trust you to not murder us before we get here." Joel said as Jack laughed.

"Your right you can't but I think I'm better than the alternative since I brought this scanner, use it on me and you'll see what I'm infected with." Jack said with a smile holding the scanner in his hand. "Plus I did study as a doctor so if any of you guys got hurt before we get to the Fireflies then you can be sure as Hell you won't survive without me." Jack said with a smirk on his face as he did have a major point.

"You aren't coming with us we can't trust you to not murder us before we get here." Joel said as Jack laughed.

"Your right you can't but I think I'm better than the alternative since I brought this scanner, use it on me and you'll see what I'm infected with." Jack said with a smile holding the scanner in his hand. "Plus I did study as a doctor so if any of you guys got hurt before we get to the Fireflies then you can be sure as Hell you won't survive without me." Jack said with a smirk on his face as he did have a major point.

"Fine, you can stick with… but we'll be watching you on you," Joel said as he look down the pipe and said, "The pipe looks clear, I think we can make it through."

Tess nods and follow along with Joel follow by Ellie and Jack, as Tess said to the girl, "Stay very close Ellie."

"Want me to stay close as well?" Jack said in almost playful tone as Tess roll her eyes and said, "I prefer if you didn't."

AS they enter in a storm drain area as they walk through, above, a truck drove above as Joel said, "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hang on. Hang on." Almost everyone walk under cover of the storm drain as the truck came and park near it as someone said above, "Gather up. They're calling us back. We're returning to the wall!"

"You heard the man. Load them up. Let's go! Let's go!," Someone else as Troops were being called back to the wall but it seem they were almost taking their time to gather everything and load up the truck as Jack said in a low tone, "You know I could always throw a Bio Bomb, throw it at them or at their truck and – Kaboom! They are toast."

"Will you just shut up you moron, we want to sneak out of here not attract more attention to ourselves," Joel said as Ellie responded to him, "It sounded like a nice idea."

"Thank you," Jack said to her as Tess said, "Don't encourage him."

The silently walk through the waters and came up to the exit of the outside with a door close up ahead as Jack said, "Looks rusty. I can knock it down easy if need be."

Joel got up to it first and test it and saw it can be open and say, "Nope, this is manageable."

Joel open it and push it open and everyone rush out not wanting to be in that storm drain for any much longer, and soon they hear the truck driving away as Joel said, "Okay, they are gone."

"No fun at all," Jack said as Joel turn to him and said, "Is everything a game to you or something?"

Jack shrugs and said, "Maybe, but let not talk about me and let talk about what the next step is in all this or something."

Tess tries to think of something and then she looks over to Ellie, she walk up to the girl and said, "Look- what was the plan? Let's say that we deliver you to the Fireflies, what then?"

Ellie shrugs and said, "Marlene... she said that they have their own little quarantine zone. With doctors there; still trying to find a cure."

"Yeah. We've heard that before, Huh, Tess?" Joel said not really believe there some still working on the cure to this fungus virus.

"Well it got to be better than some trying to make bioweapons for them to control," Jack said as Ellie took a moment to gather her words as she said, "Well whatever happened to me is the key to finding a vaccine."

"Oh Jesus," Joel said not really much believe in this as Jack said, "Don't be a dick, were your sense of faith?"

"Next to my foot in your ass if you keep going on about things," Joel said as jack just smile at this, being threaten and all. As Ellie look to the older guy and said, "It's what she said."

"Oh I'm sure she did," Joel said in a tone as Ellie hated as she said, "Hey fuck you man. I didn't ask for this!"

"Me neither." Joel said as Jack looked at her with a sense of pity. Just like him and Anna 23 years ago, Jack was infected with the Mercer Virus and both he and Anna smuggled themselves out of New York to LA and lived there for many years. Jack still missed her and looking at Ellie he saw she was given something that can help people while he was given something that only hurt people. Ironic that a monster finds one like him yet completely different.

"None of us asked for the things that happen to us beyond our control, we just need to live with it." Jack said quietly to himself as Ellie heard that as it sounded completely different from Jack's normal tone.

Joel went to Tess as he knew they were in way over there head. "Tess what the Hell are we doing here?" Joel asked as he didn't want to put up with Jack the Ripper anymore then he had to.

"What if it's true?" Tess asked as that surprised Joel.

"I can't believe-" Joel began but Tess cut him off.

"What if Joel? I mean we've come this far let's just finish it." Tess said as Joel pulled Tess away.

"Do I need to remind you what is out there?" Joel asked as Jack heard that one.

"Yeah me!" Jack called as Joel glared at him.

"Shut up Jack!" Joel called at him as he knew Jack was the biggest danger out here right here with them.

"I get it." Tess said after glancing to Ellie. "Beside what can be worse than Jack the Ripper?" Tess asked as she walked pass Joel as Jack and Ellie got up with Ellie walking past him.

"She's not wrong." Jack said as he passed by Joel as the people he met can all agree there was nothing scarier the Jack the Motherfucking Ripper.

"This way. If we cut through downtown. We can hit the Capital Building by Sunrise." Tess said as Jack laughed.

"We hope." Joel said as Jack smiled at this.

"Don't worry a little hope can go a long way." Jack said before he continued. "Welcome to Boston people home to the Boston Tea Party!" Jack called as he followed Tess and Ellie with Joel sighing in frustration and followed after.

"Shut up Jack the last thing we need is everything in this place coming after us." Joel said as the Texan man knew Jack would either kill them or get them killed.

(A little later)

The group were coming closer to the Capital building as Jack used his Bio Pulse every now and again to spot any infected nearby. Of course Jack knew they needed to be careful in case any infected jumped them from anywhere. Jack wasn't worried for himself he's been bitten more times than he can count by both infected and the occasional babe sometimes at the same time... don't ask. Hell Jack wasn't worried for Ellie getting infected either since with all the people he consumed he knew this place pretty well. As they walked they soon arrived at what was left of downtown as Jack looked down and smiled at such a drop. This wouldn't kill him, the others... well better hope they have their wills written up before jumping.

"Hey guys check out this drop." Jack called as he leaned over it. "Let's see how deep it is." Jack said before he built up some saliva and flam and spit down the drop as he listened carefully to hear when it would hit the ground. It did alright and he heard it but no one else did. "Yeap that drop is suicide to Hell deep." Jack said as he laughed at that.

"Ok jumping not a good idea then." Ellie said as Jack laughed.

"Oh I can jump no problem and still survive what about you guys?" Jack asked as he found the splat for them amusing as he can picture it now. All he would have to do was a quick shove and he can see a bloody end of the fall. But then the fun for him would end too soon as Jack looked to Ellie's eyes of wonder and look of amazement as he swore he saw Anna there for a minute. But when he blinked he saw Ellie instead. 'Damn memories.' Jack thought as he knew Ellie wasn't Anna and would never be her.

"Ok so this was the downtown area but for the sake of those who aren't me is there a way to get around this hole to hell?" Jack asked as he looked for a way around.

Everyone looked around for a moment, as Joel looked across, spotting a building as he walk up to it, as he sees window broken and good to get up on as he yelled to the group, "Over here!"

Everyone walked over and in the building as Jack looked at it up and down it as it seem the build is stable enough for them as he jump in as well and follow.

Everyone with lights turn them on, a Jack is used to this sort of things, plus he can see in the dark pretty well, being a perk of having a virus that you can absorb people or creature and take their abilities, as he walk on through with the group.

A few doors in, they came upon a dead FEMA troop as Tess said, "He's been ripped apart." "Yeah," Joel said back to her as Jack walked up and examine the body.

Checking a dead body maybe Anna line of work before but he can get an idea too as Jack check the color of the blood, the warmth of the body and said, "He died recently, maybe a 6 or 7 hours ago."

"Is that bad?" Ellie asked as Tess answer her saying, "Yeah. Might be... let's not stick around.

The group went on their way as they walked around and found some stairs leading upwards, with the build tilted, it was a bit awkward walking up but still went on, and then they came upon another dead FEMA troop dead with items around him some extra ammo, and a report, as Joel pick it up and read it, meanwhile Jack pick up some gear and loaded up the hand gun he has, as he knows he doesn't need it but where the fun in that, as he does like to mess with people in a gun fight.

"Looks like these guys died waited for back up," Joel said and then moved on, as everyone else follow, Jack spread out the rest of the Ammo between the two smugglers as they became good on ammo as well.

Soon reaching the end of the stairs as they came upon another body but this time a clicker as Joel said, "Goddamn it. Clicker."

The body was dead but the fungus on it was still very much alive and spread upon along the door making it stuck to it, as Joel was about pull it off as Jack got in front of him saying, "Let me. I know an easy way."

Jack walks up to the body as then he looks down to it and said, "Move it asshole." He kicks the body away and out a window, as it feel a long way before a silent Thud was heard.

"See easy," Jack said as Joel didn't look amused, push jack away and open the door as Ellie asked, "what was wrong this face before?"

"It's what years of infection will do to you." Tess said as Jack laughed at that.

"So what are they blind?" Ellie asked as Jack looked.

"Yeap blind as bats because they use sound to track pray so if you hear one clicking hide do not run because they will use sound to track you." Jack said as Ellie got that.

"Yeah good to know." Ellie said as she knew Jack wasn't exactly all there in his head.

The group went deeper into the building as Jack sent a Hunter Pulse to spot any enemies and saw their may still be infected nearby other than Ellie. "And we aren't alone here so if you guys here clicking run." Jack said as he laughed a little as he already consumed some Clickers before and this was just another day in his life.

"Is he always like this?" Ellie asked a she looked to Tess.

"Some say he is but whatever you do don't get on his bad side because no one lives' to tell the tale." Tess said as Jack looked to Ellie.

"Don't worry munchkin I won't devour you... might dunk a bucket of water on you but not kill you... unless I really want to." Jack said joking as Ellie didn't know if Jack had a soft spot for kids or he was just insane period.

"Great more problems." Ellie said as Jack laughed a little at Ellie's fear.

As they walked they were soon arriving at an unstable part of the building as by the looks of it the entire building was about ready to give so Jack saw this was just 20 years' worth of fighting and lack of upkeep happening as Jack laughed a little at this. "Hey guys watch your step this whole place looks ready to give!" Jack called as everyone look around as they felt the building shake. Jack looked to Ellie and tapped her shoulder. "Watch this." Jack said before he got to a high spot and jumped causing the floor to shake freaking everyone out.

"Jack!" Joel called as Jack laughed a little at this.

"Are you trying to kill us all?" Tess called as Ellie was shocked at Jack's recklessness.

"Oh don't worry I'll save you guys... if you're lucky." Jack said as he ducked under a fallen spot with Joel close behind. Jack then saw a sealed door as he tried to open it but it was stuck. "I got this." Jack said before he kicked the door with his foot sending it flying off its hinges as Jack walked in. "By the way heads up there's a clicker in here." Jack said as he walked in as when he did the clicker came from the side catching Jack off guard and bit Jack causing him to cry out in pain as he cursed. "Son of bitch it bit me!" Jack called as he turned his arm into a claw and cut the clickers head off. "I'll kill you, you little crazy fuck." Jack said as he stabbed the clicker in the gut multiple times.

"Oh crap." Tess said as Jack looked at her as he waved the blade arm at her as the blade was quiet large.

"What this isn't the first time I got bit and it won't be the last." Jack said as he shrugged it off.

"Wait what?" Ellie asked as she didn't know if Jack was already infected with something else or was immune like her.

"It's a long story that is about 25 years long since it all started in 2010." Jack said as he walked ahead of everyone. "Let's just say for time's sake I already got infected with something way worse than this CPI and thanks to it I'm pretty much able to eat these guys for breakfast." Jack said as he turned the clicker into biomass and consumed it.

"So you're not going to turn right?" Tess asked as Jack smiled.

"Like I said I can survive a nuke I think my chances of surviving this Hell are pretty good." Jack said as he walked ahead of everyone. "Don't believe me try the scanner it will show you what unholy diseases are in me." Jack said as he pointed to the scanner he gave Joel a while back.

Tess looked at her partner as he looked at jack and at then at Tess as he sees her looking at him for something as he said, "What?"

"You have the scanner. Go scan him," Tess said to him as he said, "I'm not going to scan him."

"You have the scanner," Tess said as Joel said back, "Don't mean I'm going to use it."

"Either you use it or lose it," Tess said as Ellie asked, "Should I scan him then?"

"No!" Both Tess and Joel said to her as she is the package to deliver and last thing they want is to have their pack eaten by a psycho.

Jack just stood there being amused by this, as it seems no one wants to scan him. With Tess giving Joel a hard look in her eyes as then Joel give up and said, "Fine, I'll scan him, happy?"

Tess didn't say a word but jack spoken up saying, "I am."

Joel look at the guy then looked away for a moment before he grunt in frustration and then took the scanner as he walked up to Jack and said, "Turn around."

"Doing from behind? I didn't know you swing that way," Jack said as Ellie giggle at this as Tess crack a smile but keep her hard look.

"Shut up and turn around so I can scan ya, Idjit," Joel said as Jack held up his hand and turn around then put down his hood and waited for Joel to use the scanner.

Joel hesitated as he walk close and held the scanner close but not touching as Joel try to use the scanner but it 'Beep' in Error as Jack said, "Got to hold it closer."

"I'm doing it. I'm doing it, just shut up," Joel said as he held it against Jack neck and scan it and after a few moments it Beep saying it got results.

Joel then pull away fast not wanted to be closer than he need to be as he walked over to Tess and soon they both review the scanner as soon enough Tess said, "Oh my God" "Jesus Chris," Joel said as he looked to Jack.

"CBI CONFIRMED (GLITCH) BLACKLIGHT CONFIRMED." The scanner said as Jack smiled.

"You want to know the best part Joel boy?" Jack asked imitating a Texan accent. "I'm the last one in the entire world with the Mercer Virus so if anything if I ever do kick the bucket Blacklight is as good as dead." Jack said with a laugh as he then stretched. "Well then let's get Ellie to the Fireflies I want to see their reaction to when they see ME!" Jack said with a laugh as he walked ahead but stopped when he did a bio pulse. "Oh by the way before I forget there's a lot of runners and clickers in the area to come so be very careful." Jack said as Ellie was confused about this Blacklight or Mercer Virus stuff.

Once they began to walk again Ellie had to ask. "So what's this Blacklight thing or Mercer Virus?" Ellie asked as Tess sighed.

"It was before your time Ellie about 25 years ago 2010 there was an outbreak in New York people were infected with some sort of bio weapon virus because everyone who was infected attacked everything and infected even more. But out of everyone who was infected it was about a percentage of one person who can get infected and gain abilities like what Jack over there has." Tess said remembering how Blackwatch and Gentek was exposed. Long story short a man named Heller was able to consume and cure everyone who was infected with that except himself and by the looks of it he missed one." Tess said remembering the stories she heard on Alex Mercer the one responsible for Backlight being unleashed.

"So what Jack can infect us or eat us?" Ellie asked as she was worried for a minute.

"If he can he chooses not to on the infection but consuming us he probably does that to keep himself alive." Tess said as she knew what the Blacklight can do to people.

"So we just need to stay on his good side great." Ellie said as Jack heard them all.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Jack said as Ellie looked. "Sometimes people are cursed with these thing happening to them, I was just one of those people." Jack said as when he looked to Ellie he swore he saw Anna again as Jack grabbed his head from a headache. He always got those when he sees Anna multiple times in one day since her death. Plus it was dark so Jack was trying to keep his mind and the minds of those he consumed from taunting him out of spite. He was a monster after all and monsters deserve nothing but pain and suffering and the life he lived was perfect for such a curse.

Ellie saw this as she swore Jack was hiding something, something he didn't want to talk about as she then looked to Tess. "Hey Tess is it just me or does Jack kind of seem like he's I don't know trying to run from something?" Ellie asked as Tess looked surprised.

"Jack running, from what?" Tess said as she saw the pictures of what Jack did and to think he was running from something was impossible since nothing in this world can actually hurt him.

"I don't know maybe something he's trying to forget or from the pain of a memory he forces himself to remember." Ellie said as she honestly didn't know but the way Jack kept ahead of them especially Ellie it was like she reminded Jack of someone he once knew.

"Shh!" Jack called as he had the group hide in cover as they were in an area with more infected as Jack saw a Clicker was walking around looking for them. "I got this one." Jack said as he carefully came out of his hiding spot and then appeared behind the Clicker and turned his left arm into a set of razor sharp claws before clawing off its head and ripping it to shreds before turning it into Biomass. But when Jack did that his eyes widen as he felt something new.

Jack began growling in pain as he fell on to the ground as he clutched his stomach. Soon he felt himself entering his own mind before he saw a new ability. From Jack's perspective he saw himself using a sort of echo ability which allowed him to send sonic attacks as well as use it as a sort of echo location to find things the normal Bio Pulse can't locate such as none biological things. Jack then felt himself leave his mind before he began to come to.

When Jack opened his eyes he saw Anna looking at him as he wondered if he was dreaming again. "Anna..." Jack said clearly out of it as Anna looked confused.

"Anna who's that?" Ellie asked as Jack's vision cleared and he saw Ellie and Tess over him to which Jack shot up in shock gasping as he quickly controlled his breathing.

"What happened?" Joel asked as Jack looked to Joel.

"Looks like that clicker had a dormant strand of Blacklight from its human days so when I consumed it I gained a new ability." Jack said as he looked at his hands.

"So what's the new trick?" Ellie asked as she wondered what it can do.

"I'm calling it Bio Echo but what it can do well let's save that for a surprise." Jack said as he knew whatever it can do was going to be awesome.

Not wanting to stay in the same spot for long as Joel said, "C'mon. Let's get the hell outta of here,"

Walked down the hall where the clicker came from as almost everyone had their guns ready as no one wanted to get bitten anytime soon.

Soon came to a room with the stairway was collapse and a body hanging on the edge as Joel said, "Oh boy…"

Joel walk on the broken stair way, then turn around and put his hand together as if he going out give someone a boost as he said, "Just see if there's a way through."

Tess walked up to her partner as she put a foot in his hand , he push her up to grab the edge to pull herself up, as Jack looked up at her, mostly her rear area as his thoughts were, 'That some Badonkadonk.'

Tess got up and walked around a bit as she saw a way through and no clickers or runners as she turn back around saying, "It's clear. Come on Ellie." "Alright kid your up," Joel said as Ellie walk front of everyone, as Jack looked elsewhere for the moment

Ellie walked up as Tess reach down to her, as the teen girl jump up and grab her hand as Tess pull her up and over, then it was Joel turn as she said to him, "Let's go."

Joel jump up and grab her hand as she grab it and pull him up as well, as he was on the other level, Jack look up as he sees Tess walking away as he said, "Hey what about me?"

"You got legs that can jump, use them," Tess said as Jack smile and said, "Spoil sport."

Jack jump up and landed up the high platform with ease as he landed next to Tess as she step away with Jack saying, "Miss me?"

"As much as a clicker," Tess said as she walked away as Jack said, "Now that just mean."

Soon enough the sound of clicking were heard as Ellie said, "Clickers?"

"Oh shit. Go, go; go." Joel said as the group ran as Jack walk up saying, "I got you guys cover."

As clickers came around, Jack change his arms into claws and went ham on them, some slice and dice some that came at him, as some came at from behind as he didn't turn around, Someone shot it before it got close to him stunning it, as Jack turn around and stab the one that was shot and consume it into him biomass.

Jack turn to see who fire the shot and sees Tess with her gun out as Jack smile to her as she said, "What?"

"I knew that you cared," Jack said in a teasing way as Tess put up a face saying, "I do not."

"Then why did you shoot it when he like invincible?" Ellie asked as Jack said, "See, even the girl can tell."

Tess put her gun and said, "Let just go already!" Then she walks away as Jack said, "She looks sexy when she's upset."

Joel groin at this as he did not want to hear something like this even about his partner, with Ellie don't seem to mind, as they walked off with Jack following.

More clickers ahead as the group went silent and jack hang back a bit from the group to watch them in action.

Joel sneak up on one with a blade in his hand, as he got close to it, he stab it in his neck and lay it down gently so nothing else would hear it drop when it died.

"I give a sold 'A' on that," Jack said as Joel look to him saying, "Shut up and let get going."

"Aye-aye, captain," Jack said as he follow to another stair way, but it seem block by a work desk as Joel said, "Give me a second."

"Need help?" Jack offered thinking Joel may need help with something that could be jam into the open as Joel pull on it and said, "No."

He pull it back with some difficulty but got the way open as he said, "Here you go ladies." Tess and Ellie from a higher edge jump down to where Joel open the way to, as he jump over the desk thing as did Jack, they follow through and see what was on the other side of things.

The stairway was block off by fallen debris as Ellie said, "The Stairwell's blocked. Should we go back up?"

Jack shake his head and said, "Any other way is just as block as this." "Then how can we move forward," Ellie asked as Jack shrugs.

Tess look out the window and sees the carriage in front and said, "Ahh. This is crazy." Climb into the Carriage and see how stable it was and it was stable enough, as she turn to Ellie and said, "Just don't look down."

Jack watches as the other two follow Tess onto the Carriages and walk down them, as Ellie turn to see Jack not follow she says, "You coming or what?"

"I could have unblocked the way but I guess this can work to." Jack said as he stopped and carefully got on trying to maneuver his weight so he didn't break the thing.

"So Jack how can you be infected with this Blacklight Virus if it was last seen 25 years ago I mean you don't look a day over 26." Ellie asked as she tried to distract herself from the height.

"Long story short virus halts my aging as long as I keep consuming and if I don't consume every so often my own Biomass will eat me till I have no other choice but to consume." Jack said as he got to a ledge with the group. "One body can sustain me for a whole month as long as I don't use my abilities left and right." Jack said as he followed the group.

"Ok so the things you consumed your good for a good month right?" Ellie said as Jack smiled in a sinister way.

"Not sure want to find out?" Jack asked as Joel glared at him.

"Would you knock it off we don't need her jumping off the edge." Joel said as Jack shrugged.

"If she does I can catch her no problem." Jack said as the reached there destination in the building.

"Why does that scare me more than her jumping?" Tess asked as Jack snickered.

"Because I'm a living virus." Jack said as he got to the building part they needed to be at.

"Among other things." Joel said as he would put psychopath among them as well.

"Ok Joel by the way we got runners below us." Jack said as they arrived at an area where the runners and a few clickers were. "I can deal with them no problem besides been meaning to cut loose a bit on a few infected to see if I can find out her strands of Blacklight in them." Jack said because it would be excellent if he got new abilities from them.

"Which you still haven't show all of yet." Ellie said as Jack looked at her with a smirk.

"You remind me of another stubborn woman you know that." Jack said but before Ellie could ask Jack jumped down and landed on a runner who he stabbed with his bio arm sword and consumed him. "Ok now Blacklight Strand on you next please." Jack said as he used the Echo Pulse to see if he can find anything useful followed by a bio pulse to see how many enemies there was.

'Okay, there is one clicker and a few runners, but what about for item wise? Shotgun ammo, don't need. Molotov, I may grab. Pistol ammo, I'm good on that. A revolver? I'll give that to them. First Aid, never need one but hey I may use it for trade or give it to the group, which comes first I guess,' Jack thoughts were as he went on.

Picked up the revolver quickly as he turn back to the group as he toss it up to them and said, "Here, this may come in handy."

Joel caught it and check it for anything, as it looks good to fire, and there some ammo in it which is good enough for him as he pocket it.

Jack went back to where the clicker and the runners are at as he walked up and said, "Howdy boys."

The runners scream and ran at him, as he just simply change his right arm into whip fist, as he whip it at them knocking them back or down, as the clicker came up as Jack quickly change his arms into claws and carved it up as blood flew and flesh scatter around. Jack then turned his chest into a sort of bio speaker before spreading his arms and sending a sound waves so loud that the runners had to stop to cover their ears as they hit the wall as their ears were ringing no doubt being close to clickers. Soon the Runners heads exploded as blood flew out and splattered on the wall as Jack laughed at that.

"Oh I'm so going to like this new thing." Jack said as he's going to be making the Clickers undead like lives hell.

"Well that's was pleasant. But awesome!" Ellie yelled as she was trying to get hearing back in her ears.

"Jack never do that again unless we have ear plugs." Tess said as Jack laughed.

"No promises!" Jack called as he laughed this power, the things he could do with it was limitless. "Besides it's safe to come down so let's go we got Fireflies to meet!" Jack called as he looked to a dark spot and was wide eyed as he saw Anna there smiling kindly at Jack before Jack swiped his head side to side just as Ellie arrived.

"Hey Jack you ok?" Ellie asked as Jack looked to the dark as to Ellie it was like Jack saw a ghost.

"Yeah... it's nothing." Jack said as this was why he hated the dark. All the dark ever brought for him was memories he tried to forget.

"Let's go we still have a ways to go." Joel said as Jack and Ellie followed.

Coming up to a block doorway with a another work desk in the way with it tilting the same way as the building in other word they have to choose an option, as 'A': someone has to hold it, or 'B': someone can throw it out a window.

The group went with B, as Jack was the one to shove it out a broken window, and as it fell, an unexpected infected stood right under it and got crush by it, as Jack cringe to that and said, "Oh, he going to feel that in his afterlife."

As the group moved on as Tess said, "We seem to be doing alright."

As the group came to a more open area with the ground collapse making a canyon like, as the group look for an open path, Jack use his Bio Echo and look for an opening and said, "Over here, we can move through here."

The Group went through the gap area as Joel said, "Watch your back."

Coming out to a more open area, as it seem the group is closer of getting out of the building maze as Tess said, "You know I was thinkin'-" "About us?" Jack said in a joking tone as Tess said, "Was I talking to you?"

"Seems like it," Jack said in a joking manner as he laughed a bit as Tess sighed in frustration and said, "I was talking to Joel. Now I was thinkin', after we get back. We can take it easy for a little a while."

"You want to take it easy?" Joel said as it seem like a bit of a laughing matter as Tess said, "Hey you're the one always going on about laying' low."

"If you want to lay low, I know a few great hotels that are maybe still standing, Might not get room service, or warm waters, but you can have a bed warmer," Jack said in a playful tone.

"I rather not," Tess said rejecting Jack as he said, "Fine, then you won't get a massage ether too then."

"Are you always this weird?" Ellie asked as Jack reply, "Only on Sundays, unless there a beautiful lady to hit on."

"Despite Jack craziness, you want to take it easy now, even after you brush me off for it," Joel said as Tess reply to him, "Well I won't this time."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Joel said as they move on as it seem the group journey in a mossy area with a path that leads more downwards it seems to a subway system.

They soon came upon a dead body with something on its sleeve as Tess said, "Look at his sleeve. Firefly."

"Yep. These guys aren't doin' well in or out of the city," Joel said as Jack spoken up saying, "They haven't doing well period, I should know, they piss me off too many times."

"Then let's hope there is someone alive to meet us at the drop off then," Joel said as he was about to move on until Tess look around and saw the bottles of alcohol, rags, and one Molotov as she said, "it's going to be fine. Grab his Molotov's."

Joel sighed and pick up the stuff and then the group on to another part of the subway area as soon enough the sound of a clicker was heard as Joel spotted one and said, "Over there, see'em?"

"Shit," Tess said as Jack step up again as Tess was brave enough to grab him and said, "You maybe powerful, but not everyone's like you. You stick with us than going head first into clickers."

"You're taking the fun out of this," Jack said as she pointed a finger as him and said, "I don't care if your king of infected, you don't cause trouble for us then you already have."

Jack smile and said, "I'm the biggest trouble you got, what else are, you going to do?"

After a moment with Tess glaring at him until she said, "Fine, but stay silent, none of that boom box shit. You and Joel take point. I'll watch the rear."

Tess turn to Ellie and said, "Ellie no matter what, you stay right on their heels." "Sure," Ellie said to her as Jack and Joel took point and move up ahead.

"Stay sharp," Tess said to the two boys as Joel said, "I've got it cover." "It's what I'm best at, being the sharpest," Jack said as he change his arms into claws and walk beside Joel as they went up.

They came upon the first clicker as jack said, "Dibs." Rush up to it, as it clicks and turn around to Jack only to get nail by his claw in the guts as he consume it quickly before any other Clicker spots him.

Joel came up to Jack 'Six' and said in a high whisper, "What does the term sneak mean to you?!"

"Slow as fuck," Jack said plain and simple Joel rub his eyes and said, "Should have known. Let just go."

Tess and Ellie follow up follow up closely as they follow the two and Tess hoped that Jack doesn't do any more stupide stunts.

Jack sent a Bio Pulse as he caught sight of more infected and it looked like they haven't heard them yet. "Hey Joel we got more of them want my opinion I say let me slaughter them. But my opinion doesn't matter if it could get you guys and the precious cargo here (points to Ellie) killed." Jack said as he looked around.

"Right looks like you're learning." Joel said as Jack looked.

"OR it's just lingering memories of the infected I consumed with the FEMA military training mixed in and the moments they realized they fucked up." Jack said as now that was scary a bit with Jack having the last memories of infected in his head before they turned.

It was soon they arrived at the gate exit of the subways as Jack saw a runner there seemingly keeping guard as Jack looked to the guy. "So how we going to do this Molotov the hell out of him with fire or me stabbing him dead from here?" Jack asked as Joel ignored him and threw a lit Molotov as the Runners causing him to scream in pain and burn to death. "Ok that's was fun to watch." Jack admitted as he just needed to get out of the dark fast.

Jack then ran over to the ladder and threw a whip at it before bringing it down and smiled. "See you guys at the other side." Jack said before jumping over the wall and waited for the others to catch up and landed at the bottom of the crater they were looking at hours ago.

Jack saw light as he just basked in it as he hated the dark. Light gives him comfort but the dark haunts him with memories of pain and taunts him constantly with the woman he loved but lost as well as having his failures haunt him. Taking deep breath to help calm his nerves a bit, as the other came over on the ladder as they drop down outside as Ellie said, "Holy shit. We actually made it."

"Is everyone okay?" Joel asked as Jack said, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking, how are you?"

Joel and Tess groin to him as Ellie just giggle to that as Tess said, "Let's move on."

Going up to the surface area as Ellie said, "You guys are pretty good at this stuff, even Jack." Not much fearing the guy like the other two are.

"It's called Luck, and being crazy, and soon we're about to run out of one of them," Joel said as Jack reply, "I prefer adventurer. Give me a chainsaw and I would show you crazy."

"Rather not," Joel said as the group gotten up onto the surface as now they have to find themselves as Joel asked, "Which way we goin' Tess?"

Tess looked around and try to find the building as Tess look in the east and said, "Uh... Capitol building's in this direction."

Soon going down the road as they spotted a truck blocking the way as Ellie said, "How are we going to get over this truck?"

Jack was about to say something as Joel and Tess said before he could, "No!"

"What? You haven't hear my idea yet," Jack said as Tess sighed and said, "Fine what are you going to say?"

Jack smile as he said "I lift up the truck and then you guys can-

"No!" Joel and Tess said again and didn't let him finish, as they last thing they want to do is trust a guy that could lift and maybe drop a truck on top of them.

"Let's see what we can find," Tess said as the group spread out as Jack seem a bit disappointed as Ellie walked up to him saying, "Maybe next time big guy."

"Maybe," Jack said as he walked around and help as well, using his bio echo to find something useful and then his bio pulse to see if there any enemies nearby.

When Jack did those he found something they could use as he looked to the building with a ramp to the side. "Hey there's something we can use that a way but it surrounded by infected." Jack said as he pointed to said building to their left. "I'm pretty bored right now so I'm going to handle this." Jack said before walking over to the building and smirked at them. "Be right back." Jack said as Joel counted to five as once he hit five screams of infected were heard as Jack's laughter was also heard as by the sounds of it he was going to town on those Infected.

And as quickly as the sounds of carnage started it stopped as Joel looked and saw Jack with a crate of sorts as he slit it to the truck. "Hey guys say hello to Mr. Happy." Jack said holding an infected head like it was a sock puppet.

"Would you get rid of that?!" Joel called a he looked at the head with worry hoping it wasn't still able to infect.

"Alright jeez, sorry Mr. Happy you have to go now." Jack said before throwing the head up and in turn kicking it like a football where it flew into a random building breaking a window as Jack laughed at that.

The group then climbed over the truck as Jack simply jumped over it as he then headed over to a garage door with a chain opener as Jack saw this and smiled. Jack then felt something was off as Joel began opening the garage door before Jack sent a bio echo which caused him to catch the sound of approaching infected before using his Bio Pulse and saw they were running torts them. "Hey everyone hate to be that guy but we have company coming in fast." Jack said as he pulled Joel out of the way. "You go on ahead I'll catch up, some things here not meant for the faint of heart." Jack said as he began pulling the chain like he was lifting a basket of food to keep away from predators as he got it open enough. "Hurry up and get through I'll catch up in a second." Jack said as Tess heard the infected coming.

"Ok go! Go!" Tess called as she, Ellie, and Joel got inside as Jack closed the way behind them.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ellie asked as Joel and Tess didn't know. Soon the sound of carnage was heard as there was the Infected screaming as Jack laughed before the slicing sound of Jack's blades were heard which then was met with the sound of Jack's boom box thing before being met with the sound of the explosion of heads from said boom box sound waves before it was all met with silence. Soon Jack's laughter was heard as it was the insane kind as he clearly had the time of his life. "I killed them, I killed them all! Take that God!" Jack called out as Joel and Tess looked to each other.

"Should we leave him while we have the chance?" Joel asked as Tess was completely lost here.

"At this point... I don't even know anymore." Tess said as Jack was either a good luck charm or a death and trouble magnet, maybe it was both.

Soon claws sung under the garage door and lifted it up before Jack came from under dragging an infected severed arm behind him as Ellie wanted to vomit as she saw that Jack really did a number on the Infected. Some of them were skinned alive, others had their heads blown off, some of them were stabbed through with Jack's tendrils and turned into Biomass which Jack absorbed while leaving behind whatever was left as left overs before said left overs lit aflame. There were even infected hanging by their intestines on the light post as Jack was covered in blood which was being turned into Biomass for Jack to feed on.

"So what did I miss?" Jack asked as he grabbed the arm and turned it into biomass before consuming it.

"Uh... is that just a normal day for you?" Ellie asked as Jack looked behind him remembering the slaughter he just showed them.

"Oh that... yeah they got a bit too grabby and one grabbed my crotch and another bit my ass and after that they didn't end up walking out of it in one piece or at all." Jack said as he pulled his hood down a bit as his eyes were glowing red. "So what's next because I gotta tell you guys, hanging out with you is pretty fun." Jack said as he walked around glad there was some light here and Joel had some light on him as well.

Joel just turn away and looked around of the building they are in and said, "Play. How do we get out of this place?"

"Let's find out," Tess said as everyone went around to see stuff, as jack and Joel look around one side, as Joel spotted a work table to work on as he walk up and did his business, with Tess and Ellie as they were together right now as Tess began to say, "So Marlene thinks you're immune?"

"Well, that's what she believes," Ellie told her as Tess began asking, "Well how were you bitten? I mean you must've been somewhere you shouldn't to find an infected in the zone."

"You'd sneak out?" Tess question as Jack said, "Early trouble maker. I bet, she sneak out for some partying, little bit of booze, and- oh pills here!" Jack founded a white bottle of pills with a blue and yellow label. (Game References)

"Well anyways, getting back what we're saying," Tess said as Ellie said, "You know, explore the city. I was in the mall when I ran into infected."

"That place is completely off limits. How the hell did you get in there?" Tess question as it was hard to believe that a girl her age can get into a mall filled with infected.

"I... had my ways. Anyways, one of those- what you guys call runners, bit me. And that was that," Ellie told as Tess said, "I see."

Joel got done doing his thing and join up with everyone as they went on through the building to find a way out as Tess asked another question, "Were you with Marlene when you were bitten?"

"No. I went to her for help afterwards," Ellie told her as Tess told her, "Knowing her. I'm surprised she didn't shoot you."

"Or beaten you to death," Jack said as everyone look to him, as he gave a look saying, "What? I see it happen… in people memories."

They just ignore him as they went on to the next room as it seem they came to a museum of some sort area with fancy vase, statue of historical figures, around which they have been gather a lot of plant life that been growing over the years.

Also the ceiling above to a room has collapse down into the lower floors with dressers and other things that came down with it, as they walk over and check to see if it was strong enough to walk on and maybe get to the 2nd level to find an exit.

As it was stable enough for them, they went up to the 2nd floor and explore as Ellie said, "What is this place?"

"It's an old museum. Some of these things are hundreds of years old," Tess old Ellie as the teen girl was a bit excited by this as she said, "Really? Wow."

"Yea, wow for old shit that no one cares for anymore," Jack said as in one life he not the biggest person of history, and now he still ain't.

Joel ducked under an opening of a room that was almost collapse in on itself as he spotted a way through as he said, "Over here."

The group join him as they duck in other than jack as he stay out as he can join them another way as they went on in as Joel said, "Alright, watch your head."

Joel lifted up a wooden beam and made a lot of noise as he said, "Hurry. Go, go; go."

Tess and Ellie slip under as Joel held it up, but soon the thing itself collapse as it gotten too heavy to Joel to keep up as he drop it making a big rucks.

Ellie yelled out saying, "Joel, Joel!"

Ellie look through the small openings and Jack look under and said, "What just happen to you?"

"Shit happen, that what. (Grunts) I'm alive we'll make our way around to you," Joel said and then the sound of infected and clickers came.

"Oh... Look there here!" Tess called as she and Ellie saw the Clickers and runners coming at them. "Run!" Tess called as she and Ellie started running.

"Well that can't be good for them." Jack said as now Joel was stuck with him. "So what's the plan oh Texan burley one." Jack said trying to be a wise ass as Joel glared at Jack.

"Is this all some sort of big joke for you?" Joel asked as he knew Jack was just a psychopath just itching to go on a blood bath.

"Yeah I think it kind of is, I mean look at the world we're all insane right now just those in the QZ are saner at the moment till something drives them over the edge." Jack said as Joel glared at him. "I mean look at me." Jack said with an insane smile as his eyes glowed red. "I sent the woman I loved to a QZ to protect her while I fight of and consume the infected to give her an opening to escape promising I'll find her." Jack said as he remembered his past and the worst memory of his life which was tied to the worst day of his life that had him accept himself as a monster.

"So for the next two years or so I look from QZ to QZ tracing her steps before finding the QZ she was in and you know what I find, I find her in a fucking morgue dead after two years of searching I find out I'm too late to save the woman I loved from whatever did her in, so at that moment that one key moment my mind just kind of snapped because not only did I have nothing left to live for, I had nothing left to lose." Jacks said before laughing as his eyes shed tears of blood.

"So I figured wipe out every crazy I come across and keep consuming at least that way I can live my life without being haunted by the fucking past." Jack ranted as he hated being this monster but he accepted it. "So yeah I'm a monster because what I went through in life is what a monster deserves to have those it cares about ripped away being powerless to stop it!" Jack called as his bloody tears were the effect of Blacklight in his system.

Joel didn't know what to make the psychopath before him believing he was someone locked away in an asylum that broke out during the Blacklight outbreak and got infected along the way.

Jack acted out, his mind broke as the love of his life, the light of hope he ever had, was gone before he could save her, for Joel he could almost relate and wonder if he would have winded up like him if he didn't have someone to help him like his brother.

Joel rub the back of his head a bit and then he let out a breath before saying, "I'm sorry for your lose."

Jack didn't say a word for a moment as he just raise his hand and wipe the blood on his face away, as he flicked it on the ground and said, "Sorry can't bring anyone back… its best we move on."

Jack turn and walk into the hall to find way around to the ladies as Joel said, "Right." Follow behind and had his gun ready.

Coming across clickers and infected, Jack took care of them with ease without much laughing as it seem he didn't want to deal with ship right now and just kill the thing that annoyed him at the moment.

Joel keeps his distant away but keeps close enough to Jack so he can take care of the major threats and back him; up if need be… if he ever need it in the first place that is.

Soon they came upon an infected that was banging on the door as Jack could guess it was running after Tess and Ellie and they lock the door or it was trying to get in, as Jack did a bio pulse and saw Ellie and Tess in the room with an infected coming after them as Jack walk up to the infected.

The runner turn its head as it spotted Jack, but before it could do anything, jack Spartan kicks it back and then shove a hand through its chest and consume it right away.

AS the sound of Tess fighting was hear as she yells out, "Ellie, stay back!"

Joel came up to the door quickly as he yells and kick the door open, "Tess!"

He came in and saw an infected on her as she push it off and smack it off with a table leg she had on hand and broke it as she killed it as she busted its head wide open.

Jack and Joel rush up to her as she drop her broken stick and said, "I'm fine."

As Ellie voice is hear as it sounded like she was fighting as well as she said, "Guys, get in here!"

"The girl," Tess said as she rush in to help Ellie as did the other two, and when jack lay his eyes on Ellie, standing there fighting off the infected was Anna to him, she was fighting for her life, yelling for help, as when Anna turn her head to Jack said, "Jack, Help me!"

Jack eyes dilated, his fist balled up and his bio massive heart beats as anger filled him until it was turn into rage, as Jack rush up to the infected and roar, "Don't you touch her!"

Jack turned his arm into its Biowhip before sending it at the infected harming Anna/Ellie before it stabbed into its chest but avoiding the heart. Jack then swung the runner to the side before bashing it into the wall. Jack then charged at it with Claws before clawing at it being merciless to it. The Runners went at Jack before Jack sent spikes from his body at the infected before throwing them down. Jack then curve stomped on in the head with enough force to crush the entire head.

Jack then jabbed his clawed hand into another Runners face before ripping its infected brain out and crushing he thing with his Blacklight covered hands. Jack then went to the next infected who pissed him off before sending a tendril at its neck and in turn coiled around it before crushing the Runners neck causing said head to fall off and roll on the ground.

Jack then went to his previous pray as it tried to bite Jack but Jack turned the bite spot into armor as when it bit the Infected roared in pain as its teeth were broken as Jack then grabbed it and used his claws to rip it limb from limb. Jack didn't stop there though as he saw the Infected was still alive as it struggled to get free. Jack then turned his arm into the large biosword and began hacking and slashing at the Infected chopping it up wildly as in his eyes and fractured mind this thing dared to harm Anna it would die. Jack kept at it as its blood flew in his face and onto his cloths especially his lucky hoodie as Jack was angry and pissed.

The chaos died down but Jack was still chopping as Ellie saw this and saw Jack had a wrathful look on his face. Joel was no psychologist but if Jack didn't stop he was worried the guy might not stop at all. Ellie ran over to Jack before Tess and Joel could stop her as Ellie grabbed the arm Jack was using to kill the already dead infected as she looked to him. "Jack stop!" Ellie called as Jack then glared at her with his diluted glowing red eyes as he soon saw Anna turn back into Ellie as Jack's eyes began to return to normal as he swung his head with the fog in his head vanishing.

Jack then looked around and saw the slaughter he caused and saw outside the window the sun was rising. Jack quickly ran to it as he needed to get outside he needed air. Once Jack was outside he was gasping as he was trying to figure out what was going on with him. Ever since he met Ellie Anna had been haunting him more often then he liked. He'll just being in the same area of Boston as Ellie was bringing out some of Jacks memories he had wished deeply to forget. The memory of finding Anna's corpse in the morgue his grief and what followed after which was how Jack got the nickname Jack the Ripper. But there were some fogs in the memory as Jack quickly saw someone he forgot was there in the room to begin with. It was a woman of course as Jack saw a Firefly sash on her arm as Jack knew something was fishy.

That woman could have attacked him, but she didn't, from the looks of it she was just watching as she seemed to look at Jack with a look of hatred in her eyes. Did Jack cross her somehow since Jack remembers everyone he's ever pissed off, killed, humiliated, or sent running? Jack was so caught up in his memories that he didn't realize his traveling companions come up behind him with Ellie worried for Jack.

Ellie step up and said, "Jack… are you alright?"

Jack took a breath and said, "Yea, yea… just having a bit of a trouble with things right now… nothing to worry."

"I hope," Joel whisper as Tess elbow him for that and then everyone waited in silent, as the sun rises over on the horizon, given light glow over to see what's around the city.

When Jack calm down a bit as he said, "Let move on, where to anyways?"

Tess looked out and seen the old fire escape as she said, "Through here. This'll get us to the roof."

Everyone nods and follow through as Joel look to Ellie and asked, "How you doing kid? You okay?"

"Define okay?" Ellie said as she just witness a dark moment of Jack the Ripper that would be scar into her memories, is she afraid but also worry for the guy as he been a cool guy to her, better than most really.

"Are you still breathing?" Joel asked as it seem like a joke as Ellie didn't get but said, "Do small, panicked breaths count?"

Joel laugh a bit and said, "Yeah, they count." "Alright, then I'm okay," Ellie said as she took a breath

Jack hope up to the fire escape stairs with everyone else climbing up as they made it to the roof tops.

"We gotta find a way across," Tess said as Jack spoken up saying, "At this rate may take a few hours, but hey who's complaining? No one, great."

Tess roll her eyes to Jack as he was slowly going back to his normal self… at least normal for him, as the other join up and look across roof tops and see the capital way head as Tess said, "There she is. That's out building."

Joel nods and looked around for something, as he sees a long wood plank that seem to be long enough reach another building and sturdy enough to walk on maybe, as Joel walk over to it and picked it up as he said, "Stand back."

Joel walk back to the fire escape and put the wooden plank on the rails and on the edge of the other building a cross and gift it a small shift to see if it was stable enough to walk on as he said, "Alright. Now watch your step as you're going up 'cause it's going to be a little-

Joel didn't finish as Ellie walk up and did a, "Pssh!" gotten on and then started slowly walk across as she stop a bit trying to keep balance, as she walk across someone jump over on the other side before she made it, as she saw Jack up ahead and said, "I'll be on standby if anything happens."

"Okay," Ellie said as she keep going across, step by step until she made it, as Jack held out his hand so Ellie can take it so she can jump down safely.

Soon enough Joel went next and got across and then Tess, as Jack stood by and waited for them, he held his hand out for Tess as she came to the other side but she said, "I got it."

Jack shrugs as he put his hand down to his side as he let Tess jump down on the roof top as well as Joel tap Ellie on the shoulder and asked, "Well, is that everything you hoped for?"

Ellie looked at him for a moment before turning back to the building ahead and then she said, "Jury's still out. But, man... you can't deny that view."

Jack looks ahead as well and sees the few as well with the light shining, he still remember the time he and Anne spent together and looked at a view like this before, he does wonder if she would love a view like this as well.

Soon enough the though was interrupted by Tess as she came up walking by and said, "C'mon. This way."

Ellie follow Tess as they head to another way across, as Tess looked at the two guys as she said, "Hey pick it up you two."

Jack turn to her and said, "Didn't think you were that straight forward."

Tess sighed at this as she just turn around and said, "I don't even want to know what goes on in your head." "Would you like too? You can get a front row seat, and when I mean front row seat I mean a soft bed. And when I mean soft bed I mean a dirt pile with yours and mine names on it."

Tess groin as she just walked away from this as Joel follow up as Jack shrugs and said, "I gave it a shot, maybe next time."

Jack jumped down not bothering to use the ladder as the Evolved made sure not to cause any major tremors or bring anything down. When Jack landed he saw they were in an alley with some stairs as the ruins of Boston were a constant filled with greenery and old things as well as silence. Jack began climbing down the stairs as the capital building was right around the corner as he looked around and saw a dead body. Jack walked over to it and saw orders from the Fireflies as it looked like they needed to make sure Ellie was safe. Jack chuckled as he also saw the mention of keeping him away from Ellie as Jack looked and saw Ellie making her way to the building as Jack pocketed the orders as he then consumed the corpse and once he got its biomass began making his way to the capital building.

The group arrived at a fence area where Joel had placed a garbage can in the path as Jack simply jumped to a building top and jumped down to the other side as he arrived and began making his way to the capital before he stopped at the body of water before him. "Shit." Jack cursed as Tess and Joel arrived.

"What's wrong?" Tess asked as Jack looked.

"Well let's just say I can't swim period. Hell don't do well with large bodies of water." Jack said as when it came to water he always took the long way.

"Well looks like we have something in common." Ellie said as right now it sucked to be Jack and Ellie.

Tess and Joel both sighed as Tess said, "Look you two. It looks like it's shallow on the right side so follow me Ellie, and Jack, there are cars in there so just jump on them to get across."

"Oh great, the giant version of hop scotch," Jack said as he jump up and at a car, destroying the top part but it held him in place and not sinking so that a plus as he jump to the next car with Tess, Joel, and Ellie following in the waters.

"In a way It's nice with Jack here, but I'm also glad Marlene hired you guys," Ellie began to say to everyone as Tess asked, "What do you mean?"

"I know you guys are getting paid for this but - I'm trying to say thanks," Ellie said as they just nod along for it as Tess said, "Yea, sure thing."

After walking through the giant pond of water as they made it to the build as Jack was at the steps waiting for them as he said, "Something weird is going on here."

"Why that?" Joel asked as Jack said, "I'm not picking up on any life pass the door."

Tess and Joel looked at each other for a moment then up at the building, and they soon rush up to there, open the door and to their surprise, Fireflies members, all dead.

"No," Tess said as she sounded very worry about this as she ran up to one as she said, "No, no, no!"

Tess began looking through the bodies to find something as Ellie saw them and asked, "What happens now?"

Jack shrugs and Joel just didn't answer as he look to Tess getting all worked up, as she still trying to find something as Joel said, "What are you doing, Tess?"

"Maybe they ah, maybe they had a map or something to tell us where they were going," Tess answer as she sounded very worry for some reason as Jack look to her and decided to check something as he did a bio pulse.

"How far we gonna take this?" Jack questions her as Tess just reply right away, "As far as it needs to go."

After a moment Tess try to calm down and look up at Ellie and asked, "Where is this lab of theirs?"

"Oh, she never said. She only mentioned that it was someplace out west." Ellie answer her as Joel look down to his partner as he said, "What are we doing here? This is not us."

"What do you know about us?" Tess question as she stood up and look Joel in the face as she said, "About me?"

"I know that you are smarter than this," Joel answer her as he knows her well enough, but it seem there something else as Jack can tell but did not say it out loud, with Tess saying to Joel, "Really? Guess what, we're shitty people, Joel. It's been that way for a long time."

"No we are survivors!" Joel told her as Tess said to him, "This is our chance-

"It is over, Tess!" Joel yelled to her to get the message across as he went on saying, "Now we tried. Let's just go home."

"I'm not... I'm not going anywhere," Tess said as it seem she hit the end of the road as she said, "This is my last stop."

"What?" Joel asked as Jack could see it as clear as day.

"Holy shit." Jack said as Ellie and Joel looked at him.

"What?" Ellie asked as she was confused.

"Our luck had to run out sooner or later." Tess said as Jack saw what was happening.

"She's infected, I thought something was weird after we left that building where my um... episode happened." Jack said as he saw it as clear as day. Hell Jack was just surprised he didn't catch it sooner but maybe if his mind wasn't a jumbled mess after his episode maybe he would.

Joel heard this as he looked at Tess shocked as Joel had to confirm it. "Show it to me." Joel said as Tess knew she was fucked either way be it the two days end or getting shot right now.

"Joel I didn't mean to-" Tess began but Joel cut her off.

"Show it to me." Joel growled as Jack knew Joel was practically watching another friend die.

Tess then pulled her collar of her shirt to show the infection which was an hour old but already worse. Jack whistled as that there was proof for Joel that Ellie was immune. "Oh Christ!" Joel called as Jack looked at this.

"Looks like it's an, oops." Jack said as he stepped aside to let Tess get to Ellie.

"Give me your arm." Tess said gesturing to the arm she got bit on as she walked over to Ellie. Tess then pulled up the sleeve to show the three week old bite mark as Jack watched. "This is three weeks old Joel. I was bit an hour ago and its already worse this is fucking real." Tess said as Jack looked outside a window and was wide eyed as he swore he saw Anna there standing on the water area as she seemed to speak soundless words. Jack quickly rubbed his eyes as when he looked again she was gone. What was going on with him, when he found Anna's corpse he took a small part of her into himself as a way to keep a small part of her close to him forever but he could never access her memories to how she died?

Jack always assumed it must have been a psychological element Alex Mercer never took into account that maybe the carrier itself was too afraid to access a certain memory. Afraid of what the memory would show it similar to how some humans would block out traumatic events in their lives and try to live in sweet bliss without realizing the trauma was there until a trigger causes it to resurface. Ever since Jack had met Ellie or was in the same area as Ellie since his last visit to Boston he has been haunted by Anna in one way or form as Jack looked at Ellie wondering what it was about her that is causing Anna to resurface in his mind and sight.

For Jack he may flirt, seduce, and sleep with many woman but Jack's heart only belonged to one and that was Anna and for him even if the world was to die he would never love another woman other than Anna. "You got to get this girl to Tommy's. He used to run with this crew. He'll know where to go," Tess told Joel as it sound like a last request to Joel to fulfill but he took if the wrong way as he said, "No, no, no, that was your crusade. I am not doin' that."

"Yes you are. Look, there's enough here that you have to feel some sort of obligation to me. So you get her to Tommy's," Tess told Joel to do it, and then the sounds of trucks were heard as everyone look out the window as Joel said, "Shit!"

FEMA troop drove up in the waters in front of the building, as it seem something had tipped them off as someone said, "Watch the exits."

"They're here," Tess said as Jack said, "Big fucking surprise, these shit head don't know when to give up, do they?"

"Damn it," Joel said as Tess look at him and said, "I can buy you some time, but you have to run."

Ellie let out a sharp breath as she said, "You want us you just leave you here?" "What she said, and I'm could hold them off better than you can anyways," Jack told her as Tess looked to him and said, "Now look here… I may not like that much, maybe less on trusting you… but I am going to ask you to help them get out of here."

Joel step up saying, "There is no way that-

"I will not turn into one of those things... Come on. Make this easy for me," Tess told him as Joel could believe what Tess is willing to do for them as Joel just said, "I can fight-

"No, just go!" Tess said as she shove Joel away as they looked at each other for a moment as Tess said, "Just fucking go."

Joel look, a took a moment and watch his partner staying behind as he said, "Ellie-

"I'm sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean for this," said to them but Joel didn't care as he said, "Get a move on."

Joel and Ellie walked away from Tess as she stood there waiting for the FEMA troop, and then she turn to Jack who standing there looking at her as she said, "Well… are you going with them?"

Jack stood there for a moment as he said, "In a moment, there just one thing I like to do."

Jack took a step forward to her as Tess step back a bit as she asked, "And that is?"

Jack rush to her as Tess was about to reach for her gun until Jack grab her and put a big fat wet one on her, as his lips meet hers, Tess eyes widen and moan in panic as she push him off and slap him.

Jack jerk his head to the slap as Tess said, "What the hell is that for?"

Jack gave a chuckled and said, "Well… got to give a pretty lady a kiss goodbye… No regret."

Tess stood there for a moment looked a bit confused and said, "Fine… just get the hell outta here!"

Jack smile and said, "Yes, ma'am!" Giving a salute before walking away before he turn around and join the other two as Tess sighed and whisper, "No regret…"

"Give them hell Tess!" Jack called as he followed the other group. Tess smiled at that before she pointed her gun at the door as she wondered what Jack had been like before all this, before he began using Blacklight to its fullest extent. She wondered if Jack even had any family left if he still looked the age he did now.

(With Jack, Joel, and Ellie in the next room)

Jack closed the door as he looked to Joel and Ellie who the latter of which was freaking out. "Ok so we're basically the three amigo's now or if you don't like that, Batman, Batgirl or Robin, and The Joker." Jack said as Ellie was freaking out when she heard that.

"Who?" Ellie asked as she didn't see such a comic book as Jack looked at her in shock.

"What matter of monsters in that military orphanage would not show you the greatness of Batman and the Bat Family?!" Jack called shocked to see this as Joel looked at the crazy person.

"Hey Jack if we as in me and Ellie want to get out of this alive can you please for the love of God shut up." Joel said as he was trying real hard to control his emotions.

"I would but she's right we're all jacked up and if we're going to get Ellie to this Tommy guy then it's only going to get a lot worse." Jack said as he knew that the States weren't the same and quite frankly won't ever be the same since the CBI's and the QZ's. If anything Jack saw the worse of humanity and he knew that getting Ellie there will be difficult unless her innocence was sacrificed in the exchange. "I'll take point Ellie you stick close to Joel with my Bio Pulse I can pinpoint any enemies in the area so stick close and listen." Jacks said as the sooner he got them out the sooner he can think clearly as to why Anna was haunting his mind.

"Onwards mates," Jack said as he walk ahead as Joel and Ellie follow him. As they walk up some steps to the 2nd floor as the sound of the FEMA troops broke in and Tess is fighting back as Joel said, "We can probable get out from upstairs or something."

"That if we get pass any FEMA shitheads, but I think we got it, at least I got it," Jack said as he looked around and they gotten up to the next floor, and soon the sound of fighting stop as Jack did a bio pulse to check the area they left and saw Tess life sighs fading until it was out like a lit candle.

Jack push that off as he could as Tess gave her life so they can move on as they came upon the upper level of the entry way as they kneel down and saw a load of FEMA troops rolling in as with Ellie look down at the scene she saw two dead FEMA troops dead and Tess body as Ellie tear over this as she said, "Tess."

Joel just frown as he saw the body of his partner, he could not even save her even if he could, with Jack he just observe the men coming in as many came the leader pointed to one of the troops and tell him to guard to door as he said, "Yes sir!"

"Proceed with Caution. There's still at least two more or three of 'em in here," Someone said as Jack knew someone ether tip them off of this place or they been here before, and there is one way to check.

"You two go head, I'm going to need something," Jack said as Joel looked at him saying, "What the hell do you need?"

Jack smile and said, "Info." Then he soon jump down silently, surprisingly as Joel sighed in frustration as he said, "Let just move, He'll catch up one way or another."

And soon Joel and Ellie went off and try to find a way out, with Jack as he sneak behind the unexpected FEMA troop as Jack walk up to him and gave a tap on his shoulder as the guy turn around and see Jack as, the walking virus gave a wave and said in a low tone, "Hi I'm Jack. Seen my work?"

The guy was about to call out for help until Jack put a hand on his neck and lift him into the air as he said, "Shh… can't have you spoil the surprise for them, now can we?"

Jack raise a fist as the guy try to get loose but in one sweep move he punch the guy through and consume the guy as he started to take a look at his memories.

-View memories-

Fast moving images, and site of people with Fireflies symbol on their arms as someone of the FEMA was talking, "We got the intel. As it seem the stragglers are heading out to where the fireflies are being station out in the capital building, smuggling something out. Let move out and eliminate all hostile.

"Yes sir!" as it seem the guy memories was soon ending as Jack didn't have time to see everything but he can get the detail out from the images.

-Back to realty-

Jack took the form of the guy he just killed as he said, "These guys are not that much better than Blackwatch, better get back to Joel and Ellie and help them out before they get into trouble."

Jack jump up to the 2nd level and soon follow their Bio signature trail and had his gun out as it was time for him to have a little fun for once.

(Joel and Ellie)

The Duo jump down into another room as Joel walk up to a dead body that seem to hold a rifle that could be useful for him to use as he grab it and check it, some round it in with extra around, and single shot, but it would have to do for now as he load a fresh round in it and ready for anything.

They went on heading down the halls until they hear some FEMA troops ahead and they took cover quickly as Ellie said, "What do we do?"

Joel took a moment to think and said, "We'll just have to force our way through."

Footsteps were heard as troops came down the hall as Joel took a breath as one man came down with a gun in hand as he looked around the corners as he walk up to a sheet cover cerate.

Taking a few steps in and then rush behind to it to and point his gun down to… nothing as the guy took a breath before Joel was behind him and got him in a sleeper hold, as the guy struggle to get free Joel jerk his arms and broke his head and lay him down gently.

With Ellie nearby as she said, "Holy shit." "Holy shit indeed, I think the crap his pants after he dead," a Voice behind Ellie as she freak out and about to scream until a hand cover her mouth and the person holding her said, "Shh-shh Hey it me, j-."

"Hey!" Joel said, as he point his hand gun as the person holding Ellie and shot him in the head as the guy jerk his head back from it and let go of Ellie.

"Ow, what the fuck man?" The guy said as Both Ellie and Joel look to the person as he change into Jack as he held his head, "It me dumbass, it's jack."

Joel and Ellie is surprise as it seem as Jack hack up something and spot out a bullet as he said, "Great, now I'm going to taste lead for a while."

Joel scratches his head and said, "Sorry about that… I thought you were them."

Jack spit out the taste and said, "No problem… but if you ever shoot me again, I'll make your life living hell."

Joel started to worry for his life as Ellie didn't know what to make of this as soon enough voice were heard as more FEMA troops came down the hall as someone said, "The shot came from down here!"

"Shit," Joel said as he and Ellie quickly took cover as jack shifted into his FEMA troop look and held out a hand gun as other came down the hall.

Jack ran over to the FERMA Troops as Jack made it seem like he was panicked. "Hey I saw them going down the east end go around and corner them off!" Jack called as the Soldiers nodded before going that was as once Jack was sure they were gone he looked to the group. "Ok we got very little time before they realize I tricked them now hurry up!" Jack called quietly as he began leading the duo through the building.

Jack then sent out a bio pulse before seeing the next room with the exit was filled with troops as Jack had an idea. "You two hide, we only get one chance at this make it count." Jack said as he needed to play his role for just a bit longer. Jack approached the troops changing his voice as he ran up to them. "Hey we found them at the North end of the building they just ran out and are on the run!" Jack called as the FERMA Troops were shocked. "They are already heading to the city we need to catch them before they regroup with other Fireflies!" Jack called through the troop's voice as they saw his radio was smashed so they understood why he ran here.

"Got it. Everyone move out!" One called as Jack ran with them from behind before jumping to the side allowing them to run off.

Once they were gone Jack saw them, run as he laughed a bit before returning to his normal form. "Ok we don't have enough time I think I saw a subway entrance not too far from here we can use that to escape." Jack said as Joel looked at him. "Oh and Joel you're going to need your gas mask for it so hurry up!" Jack said as Joel and Ellie then began running to the exit. Jack ran with them as he tried to cover their rear but as they entered the subway entrance Jack stopped all of a sudden as he then turned around and saw Anna there as she was smiling at him.

Jack rubbed his eyes hoping his eyes were playing tricks on him again before looking and seeing it was her. "Babe?" Jack asked as he remembered her and even now she was just as beautiful as he remembered her.

"Protect her Jack, protect her with your life." Anna said as Jack looked behind and knew Anna was talking about Ellie. "Wait Anna why what's so important about her!" Jack called as Anna smiled at him with that kind smile that showed he should know already or he's letting his guilt get the better of him. "You should know dummy she's the Last of Us after all but if you want to, learn then you need to let go and bury Jack the Ripper and the 'other guy,' and be the Jack I knew and loved again." Anna said referring to Jack's guilt and his two selves.

"Anna... I can't... I failed you, I can never let go." Jack said looking down before he heard Ellie call.

"Jack hurry up!" Ellie called as Jack looked up and saw Anna was gone as he turned around and saw Ellie and Joel heading in as Joel put on his gas mask.

"They ran in here!" Came the voice of a FERMA troop as Jack was wide eyed and began running into the subway to catch up and cover Joel and Ellie from the shots from the FERMA's armored truck's turret.

"Shit!" Jack called as he ran after Ellie and Joel as he hardened his back with the Blacklight to provide cover.

Running down the tunnel of the subway as Joel spotted spores as he quickly got his mask on as the group as Ellie look to jack as she saw he was dripping what looks like blood as she asked, "Are you alright Jack?"

"Yea, I'm peachy, the rounds only punch through the surface of my skin, nothing but a little time cannot heal," Jack said as the group soon came upon the subway area with two FEMA troops around.

As they took cover as someone said on the radio, "No target. I repeat no target."

"There's a soldier over there," Ellie as Jack said, "Thank you captain obvious."

"Shut up both of you," Joel said as he waited for the troops to move away, as someone on the radio said, "Understood. Hold your position and wait for reinforcements."

"Copy that. Holding position," The troop said as he staying around the area but keep moving around.

Jack frown a bit as he said, "We need to move soon if more are coming."

Joel nods as he look to him and Ellie as he sees them breathing in the spores and nothing is effecting them as he asked, "How the hell are you two breathing' in this stuff?"

"I wasn't lying to you," Ellie told him as Jack went, "Duh, walking virus remember?" Jack told him as Joel should have remembered that.

Soon enough another troop came down as he said, "Did you spot 'em?" "No the place is empty," Reply the troop.

"Search the area. Let's find them and get the hell out of here before clickers show up," The guy said as he went on with the search as well.

Jack did a bio pulse and watch one of them coming over to their area as Jack did the 'Shh' sigh as he walked over to where the guy would be walking through at, as he didn't Jack didn't give the time of day before he reach up to the guy and snap his neck before consuming him taking his form.

"Stay here," Jack whisper as he walk up to the other guy as the troop said, "I'm not seeing anything."

"Well I do," Jack said as the guy turn around before meet with Claw hand at jack shove it up deep as he guy gave a death cry before Jack dice him up with his other claw as blood stray around, as Jack change back and said, "Clear."

Joel and Ellie moved out quickly and search for a way through as Jack said, "Let's follow the rails, they may lead to another station ahead or maybe a service area that may lead out."

AS they follow through a train, that open up to a water area as Jack said, "Crap, water." "I can't swim at all," Ellie said as well Joel sighed as he remember both of them can't swim as then he said to Jack, "can't you just… I don't know go up around and jump to somewhere?"

"If I can find a surface to jump onto, yea I could," Jack said as Joel nods and said, "Then take princess here with you, at least you two would be okay."

"Seriously?" Jack and Ellie said at the same time as Joel said, "Got any other of how we can get pass?"

Jack sighed and said, "Fine… I head on top. Follow me Ellie."

"Yeah got it." Ellie said as Jack then turned to Joel.

"Have fun swimming Joel we'll find you a ladder." Jack said he and Ellie got out of the train cart to solid ground as Jack activated his claws.

"Ok so how do you we up there?" Ellie asked as Jack looked to Ellie.

"Ever seen Start Wars Episode V the Empire Strikes Back?" Jack asked as he looked to Ellie.

"No sorry can't say I have, what is Star Wars anyway?" Ellie asked as Jack gasped loudly in shock and horror as he looked at Ellie like she was some sort of abused or neglected child that was malnourished and at deaths door step.

"My god the world has gone crazy?!" Jack called as he kneeled to Ellie as he grabbed her hands.

"Don't worry child once I get a working DVD Player or we find a place to use my laptop I will show you all the wonders of Star Wars from the Pre-Trilogy to the new Trilogy, and most of all the games and the new trilogy as well." Jack said as he had this heroic look in his eyes like he was helping some poor unfortunate orphan.

"Uh yeah thanks I guess." Ellie said as she was just embarrassed as she looked at the water wondering if it would be better to drown then deal with this awkward moment.

"Anyway where was I...? Oh yeah basically get on my back and hold on." Jack said taking off his bag pack and producing a tendril to tie it to another spot before kneeling down so Ellie can get on. Ellie was hesitant at first but she saw Jack had a plan to which she decided to take her chance and climbed onto Jacks back and held on. "Ok Ellie hold on tight and don't let go no matter what ok." Jack said as Ellie looked worried.

"What are you going to do?" Jack said as his hands became claws. "Something reckless." Jack said before jumping to the train cart partially in the water. Jack then took a running start and jumped to a pillar as Ellie yelped in fright as Jack used his claws to get onto the pillar and hold on. "Well that worked." Jack said before he looked to Ellie. "You still with me Ellie?" Jack asked as Ellie was holding on tight as she even wrapped her legs around Jack so she can hold on and not fall into the water.

"Yeah I'm still with you just hurry up and get us across!" Ellie called as she saw Joel swimming to a spot with a ladder.

"Ok princess hold on tight!" Jack called as he let one claw go and turned it into tendril and flew torts the next pillar where the other Tendril had landed. Jack then began a complex set of jumping as Ellie screamed or yelped with each jump. Soon the two arrived at the ladder to which Jack lowered it for Joel as Ellie got off his back as she was glad to be on solid ground once more. "So Ellie how was that little trip?" Jack asked as he looked to Ellie.

"Scary... but awesome." Ellie said as she wondered what else Jack could do.

"I got it." Joel said as he climbed the ladder as Jack looked to Joel. "So Joel enjoy your swim?" Jack asked as he looked to Joel. Joel simply ignored him and the trio began making their way to the exit as Jack turned around and saw Anna standing on the water smiling. It looked like Anna had saw how Jack and Ellie were doing that little jump as Jack was confused.

"Protect her Jack she's the last of us." Anna said before she vanished again as Jack rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

"I must really be losing it now." Jack said as he began running to catch up to Joel and Ellie.

(Later outside)

The trio came out as Joel took off the gas mask and sat on a rock as Jack looked to be deep in thought. "Ok then we made it to the end of the dungeon your prize is... having to transport Ellie all over the Country to fine Tommy and... probably get killed between Point A and Point B." Jack trailed off seeing how hopeless it would seem before he clapped his hands together. "Well looks like I might be stuck with you guys for a while." Jack said as Joel was confused.

"Wait why?" Joel asked as he thought once they got Ellie out of the city Jack would ditch them.

"Simple really... I can't trust you guys not to fuck up somehow between here and wherever this Tommy guy is, so I'm going to help get you guys get there since I have navigated the US since the QZ's were established so in other words I'm your muscle and your guide, any questions?" Jack asked as Joel sighed.

"Fine but don't... just don't go into another one of those episodes or your little insanity moments." Joel said as Jack smiled.

"I'll try but no promises." Jack said as he sat down on a rock to take a short break.

Everyone started to take their short break as well as Ellie walked up to Joel and said to him, "Hey, look. Um... about Tess... I don't even know what to-

"Here's how this thing's gonna play out," Joel said as he cut off Ellie as he didn't want to bring up Tess again as he went on saying, "You don't bring up Tess - ever. Matter of fact, we can just keep our histories to ourselves."

Ellie nods in agreement as Jack, to the look of him his mind wonder a bit thing about random crap to keep his mind off of things, with Joel keep going as he said, "Secondly, don't tell anybody about your condition. They'll either think you're crazy or they'll try to kill you."

Joel turn to Jack as he said, "And thirdly to you Jack… Jack?"

Jack wasn't paying attention to anyone, as Jack began saying, "Snozberries taste like snozberries."

"Jack!" Joel yelled as Jack turn to him and said, "Hm? Did you say something?"

Ellie chuckled at that as Joel groin in frustration and said, "A 3rd thing to you Jack. Do not tell anyone. Who. You. Are. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Jack said as Joel sighed as he didn't not know what to do with him, as if he piss him off too much he was as good as dead, or as an infected of some sort.

Joel took a breath and said, "And lastly, Ellie, you do what I say, when I say it. Anything Jack may say is ether insane or crazy." "You're crazy," Jack shot back, but said it like an idiot would do.

Joel look at back for a moment before shaking his head and look back at Ellie and said, "Are we clear?"

Ellie nods and said, "Sure." "Repeated it back," Joel said to her as Ellie took a breath and said, "What you say goes, as what Jack may say could be insane."

"I am insane… for love," Jack said something random as he play his roll pretty well, as he put his hand to his heart as he pretended it was beating out to a girl.

Joel shakes his head again at him, as he stood up and said, "Whatever. Now, there's a town a few miles north of here. There's a fella there that owes me some favors... Good chance he could get us a car."

"Shotgun!" Jack said as he call the shotgun seat before they even have a car to drive, as Ellie and Joel looked at him. As Ellie thought he was talking about a gun, Joel thought he was an idiot.

"Let's get a move on." Joel said as he gestured for the two to follow.

Jack then took out his video camera as he was lucky to find a Japanese Solar Charger that worked with it and most of his electronics as he turned the camera on and pointed it at himself. "Well we're going on a bit of a road trip, for those in the future who see this road trip video my name is Jack, also known as Jack the Ripper." Jack began as he then pointed the camera at Ellie. "That little tyke is Ellie, say hi Ellie." Jack said catching Ellie's attention as she saw the camera.

"Uh... hi." Ellie said to the camera Jack was holding before he pointed the camera at Joel.

"And big burly survivor Texan there is Joel, say something for the future people when they wonder who the guy was who got the girl with the cure all the way to the Fireflies." Jack said as Joel glared at him for a bit before breathing out to release the frustration with Jack's antics before Jack pointed the camera back at himself. "Well Joel aint much of a talking type but we got a long way to change that. Now this video on this SD Card as well as all the others if I run out of room will detail this trip from beginning to end so for all those who find this and wonder who the heroes of humanity are, you're looking at them. Now then see ya at our next stop or next entry whichever." Jack said before cutting off the camera.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well since this is my first attempt at Prototype and Last of Us I figured I might as well start strong. Anyway please enjoy this fic and remember to leave a review on your way out and as always ja ne.


End file.
